User talk:Pilotkevin
Hey, looks like you've been doing a lot of good work. Thanks! I haven't been around a ton to help with this site, but good to see that others are picking up where I left off. To answer your questions, Seth Macfarlane has mentioned that the whole "taking over the world" thing was too childish and lame, so they decided to give up on that. And as to the bleeping, well, unfortunately we have a very tight Federal Communications Commission that regulates what can and can't be said on the air. Family Guy has already made fun of this with their musical number The FCC Song. - Administration Would you be interested in being an administrator for this site? Welcome to the team! Head over to Family Guy Wiki:Administration and give yourself a title and a job! Explain to me how this scene search thing is gonna work? Where are you hosting the search engine? - New GUI and such! I really wish you'd discussed this idea with the other admins before going ahead an implementing it, BUT! I really like the new episode format. I'll work on providing the right documentation in our help sections to make it more accessible to the rest of our community. Honestly, I think the keyword thing could just be directly implemented into this site, so you don't even need the extra wiki page explaining it. As to administrative duties... Well, when I came upon this site, it had been abandoned and looked like complete crap. I added all the images, customized the stylesheet, and did a ton of editing, just to get it to where it is now. So, we don't really have a set way of doing things at the moment. - Oh, and any chance you could add a space for an image caption in your EpisodeTabs template? - Fixed it! Sticking the image component in a 'div' tag works. I'm not the best with HTML, but gimme a little time to fiddle with things, and I can usually make it work! One thing I can't quite figure out though, is how to implement it so that the tab is automatically as large as the height of the image. If there's enough information, no problem, but otherwise, the image overlaps the bottom of the tab, see 8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter- The caption field looks great. It's entirely up to you whether you want to enter keywords or switch things over or whatever. I've done a LITTLE bit of switchover work, though I've mainly just been transferring information, not expanding it to where it should be. - More Stuff I did some tweaking of the template, I think for the best. Now the images are automatically resized to 350px, so that they're consistent from episode to episode. Also fixed some border issues and stuff with the caption. Check it out: To Love and Die in Dixie Is there a way to set a minimum height of the whitespace component? If there were some way to automatically set it at, oh about 500px or so, the image wouldn't ever extend over. Otherwise, I say we just give up on it, and make sure that we always fill in enough information that it's not an issue, because if an episode has its information filled in, it won't overextend. Season Four Honestly, I haven't a clue. I got into Family Guy after it was syndicated onto adult swim, so I haven't a clue what order it aired in on FOX. Great Job You came around after my time, but I want to let you know that you and the other admins have done a heck of a job with the fgwiki. I made a comment on John Reave's page thanking him for the new episode look. Looking at your talk page, it seems that credit is owed to you. Well Regardless, I think everything looks great and it's super to see so much activity going on. Hooray, fgwiki! The Milkman·talk 00:14, 29 April 2008 (UTC)